


Faithless

by ragnarok89



Category: Transformers: Robots in Disguise (2015), Transformers: War for Cybertron
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anger, Dark, Different Character, Emotional Manipulation, F/M, Het, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, Late Night Conversations, Mildly Dubious Consent, Mind Games, Mutual Pining, Not Canon Compliant, POV Alternating, Past Relationship(s), Sequel, same name
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-10
Updated: 2015-10-10
Packaged: 2018-04-25 15:57:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4967152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble. AU. He had been waiting for a long time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Faithless

**Author's Note:**

> Slipstream here is the female Seeker from War for Cybertron, as RID does take place in the Aligned continuity - NOT one of Drift's Mini-cons, to avoid confusion.

"Well, well, well, you really are the stealthy one, aren't you?" Steeljaw purred, his low and smooth voice rumbling through the silence.

Slipstream whipped herself around in the wooded area, gritting her denta, her servos transitioning into blasters, aiming them at the wolf-con. "You…"

The Decepticon criminal eyed Slipstream up and down, his golden optics admiring her form in all of its Seeker glory. "I suppose I should be flattered they sent you, a renowned Seeker, after me, after all we've been through."

"I wasn't sure that you'd remember me, Steeljaw." Slipstream responded, her voice rough and unimpressed, but her form was wary and on edge in the darkened forest they were in. It seemed like the perfect setting for two Decepticons to carry out their business, especially away from pesky Earthlings.

Steeljaw let out a deep chuckle, one that couldn't help but send chills through the Seeker. "How could I forget?" There was a flick of his tail behind him, and a smile graced his lupine faceplates. "And I must say I'm impressed, you came all the way here to Earth just to see me."

Slipstream put her servo on her hip, shifting her stance on her weary pedes, furrowing her optics. "So, now we both know that we're here, will you just tell me what in the name of Primus are you doing? You're a wanted criminal, remember?"

"Criminal, yes, but I'm more than that, my dear Slipstream," Steeljaw lightly traced a claw upon along the tree trunk he was leaning against. He also knew how good he was at taking risks and how to use it.

He knew that Slipstream was no fool. She was as much of a criminal as he was.

"I'm here to reclaim this planet and make it a world for Decepticons, for beings like you and I. For the record, I won't  _give_  you anything off this planet, unless you return the favor."

"Please spare me the details," Slipstream said, her voice strained, avoiding his gaze. It was maddening how Steeljaw made her both angry and nervous, as well as very flustered. "I came here to this miserable planet because I've heard about the Alchemor crash. What could I possibly want here?"

"I'll be happy to let you know, in exchange for…."

Slipstream couldn't help the halfhearted optic roll, looking back at him through the darkness. "For what?"

"You finish what you have started here." Steeljaw walked over to Slipstream, a few steps toward her, and then lightly put a clawed finger under her chin. "We haven't seen each other in what feels like eons; we should make up for lost time."

Slipstream tried to look away, but her optics stared directly into his golden ones, as they were the only other light than the moon hanging above them.

"Fine. What did you have in mind?" The Seeker asked, her voice suddenly heated yet cautious, though she already knew where this was heading.

Hesitation.

Soon, there was a flurry of rubbing, touching, circling between then. Claws were intertwined with servos, and inhaling one another's scent. There was one still squeezing, teasing her with his hungry noise from the shadows. His claws roaming her form, not trying to tear her plating away from her. Her servos did not strike him in anger. Sweet pain soon clouded her senses, underneath the dark of night. They were both faithless, one fighting the urge to surrender, to her deepest emotions and desires, and the other a beast through and through, breaking those who suited him without even blinking.

He had been waiting for a long time; she inescapably had returned, and then heeded his call.


End file.
